An Interesting Bond
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: Hidan made a deal with Kisame. To make Sakura his girlfriend. But will the pink haired girl fall for him? Or will he have to pay Kisame the 100 bucks?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I love Hidan. Soooo cute. So I'm going to write a story about him and Sakura! I know. They never met in Naruto, but… SO CUTE! xD The chapters will be longer…. Promise!**

The oh so hot albino like male, rolled his purple hues, a smirk crossing his lips, as he watched the girl walk by. He whistled, making them turn, and roll there eye in disgusted. A laugh escaped his lips, and the blue male, who was next to him, sighed annoyed.

"Hidan, dude. Can you stop being a man whore for once?" asked the blue male, his dark eyes looking to Hidan. Hidan rolled his eyes. The blue shark like male, was Kisame. Hidan didn't like Kisame, besides the fact that Kisame liked to fight like himself. Kisame was taller than Hidan by at least a foot, and he wore the same school uniform like himself. But being apart of the gang, Akatsuki, they didn't dress like everyone. They both wore a white dress shirt, the few buttons on top un done, and black pants, with black shoes. Kisame had blue skin, and dark blue hair that was spiked. Hidan white hair was slicked back, and he had dark purple eyes, and a pendant was around his neck.

"Please. They want me." Said Hidan, when something caught his sight. Pink. His purple hues moved to the figure, and his smirk grew. "Meow." He purred. Sakura Haruno. She was a sophomore, and he was a senior. So he never saw her often, expect for P.E which oddly had sophomore and seniors in it. He had to say. She was a babe, no doubt. Small frame, nice hips… but not breasts, which sucked majorly. But beyond hot. Short pink hair, nice creamy skin, stunning green eyes. She wore what all the others wore. White dress shirt, a bow around the neck, some kind of skirt, knee high socks, and black shoes. Like all the rest of these girls. It made her look cute, but he would never admit that.

"You're insane." Said Kisame. "No girl wants you."

"Please. I bet I can get that little hottie over there to be mine." Said Hidan, pointing to Sakura. Why not? She was probably the wild type. Kisame looked over, and he even grinned a shark like smile.

"Really. Sakura Haruno…. She is a sophomore man." He said, looking to Hidan.

"So? It's not like I'm going to hook up with her that long. Just get her to date me, than I'll toss her a side, like all the other girls." Said Hidan, looking back to Sakura.

"So. What is the deal?" asked Kisame.

"If I win, I want 50 bucks. If I lose… Um."

"I want 100." Said Kisame.

"What? So not fair man!"

"It is, if you get laid. You get 50 bucks, and that. So that's even." Said Kisame smirking. Hidan thought about it, rubbing his perfect stubble free chin. He than chuckled.

"Fine. Deal man." Said Hidan. "should we blood swear."

"No, No, I'm-" started Kisame. But it was too late. Hidan dug in his pocket, and grabbed Kisame's hand slashing it. Kisame let out a whimper, his eye twitching. Hidan cut his palm with ease, and shook Kisame's hand. "…. Dude. If you have some kind of disease, I'm going to kill you." Said Kisame, his eye twitching.

Hidan smirked darkly, licking the wound that was already healing. "Chill Shark boy. Get ready to pay me 50 bucks."

"Please. You better start a job or something, because I'm winning this." Laughed Kisame. The bell rang, and Hidan watched as Sakura walked to class with a blonde headed girl, and black headed girl. Hidan smirked darkly. He was like the predator, and herself, the prey.

"Little Sakura, you will be mine." He spoke like velvet, but his voice was laced with evil.


	2. Chapter 2

The white haired devil growled slightly annoyed on what happened before the bell rung. He saw Sakura with that punk with the duck ass hair. Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. He knew that boy may be a threat, since the girl seemed so googly eyed about the boy. Yuck. Hidan rolled his eyes, and shoved his hands into his pocket. He leaned against the building, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He let it hang lazily from his mouth, lighting it.

Hidan rarely attended class. Why should he? School was stupid and annoying. And people didn't know this, but he was very smart, even though he acted like a complete idiot sometimes. Hidan pulled the cigarette away, blowing out the smoke. His purple eyes caught something. That familiar pink hair. His lips turned up into a wicked smile. The girl rushed down the halls outside, and she passed him. He didn't say anything, not a word. But she stopped, tensed, and looked back at him.

"Are you… smoking?" she asked.

"Yep." said Hidan. The girl turned, and glared her lovely grin hues looking to him. He noticed something on her breast pocket. Crap. He had forgotten, she was a hall monitor. She patrolled the halls a few minutes after class to make sure kids were where they should be. But he always evaded her, until now. How could had forgotten that?

"Get to class." she barked.

"Nah… I don't feel like it." said Hidan, taking another drag of the cig, his lips turning into a smirk. "How about, you make me, Princess?" he asked. Sakura's glare hardened. He was sure he could take her, but he was wrong. It was like magic, as he flew threw the air, landing hard on his back. Pain rushed up into his body, and he smirked. He was surprised in all honesty. He leaned up, as the cig hung there. Ten feet away was the small girl, Sakura. She pursed her lips, her green eyes filled with amusement.

"Don't make me kick you ass." she said, tilting her head to the side, making her look cute. Hidan's eye twitched. He must be going insane to call her cute. But he had to win this bet. He got up, and removed the cig, stepping on it. He than ran a hand threw his white hair.

"I wouldn't mind that." he smirked. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Are you some sort of pervert?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I am. But only for hot girls, like yourself." he winked. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Did you seriously just say I was hot?"

"Yes. I did. Know take that as a compliment, since I don't say them a lot." he grinned.

"GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS!" she hissed, her eye twitching.

"Make me" he cooed, his purple eyes sparking with amusement. He really must have had an idiotic moment….

"Ow, don't pull so hard!" whined Hidan. It hurt, and oddly felt good, as the small girl dragged him by his hair. Hidan was bigger than the girl, and yet she had such monstrous strength.

"Shut up.. Um…"

"Hidan." he said.

"Okay. Shut up Hidan." spoke Sakura, dragging him down the hall. He was still sure he could take her… After all. He liked girls who put up a fight. He smirked at the thought of them fighting against one another. She would have been a great opponent with that strength. Sakura stopped, and let him go. Hidan got up, and fixed his hair. Sakura pointed to the door. Ugh. Why History? "Now go." she hissed.

Hidan smirked, and winked at her. "Hope to see you again Princess. I may skip class more often just to see you." he purred. It sort of sickened him to act like this. He was usually cruel and mean and very…. Perverted when around woman. But he wanted to win this stupid bet. After all… he wasn't going to lose 100 bucks to fish breath. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Get going before I hurt you."

"Please do." winked Hidan, and she did just that. She punched him right in the gut, and he was positive he was bleeding internally. He just smiled.

"Later Princess…" he spoke, leaving her. After all they still have ninth period together, P.E.

The teacher gave Hidan death stares, as he strutted across the class room to the back, taking his seat next to Kisame and Kakuzu. Kakuzu said nothing, and didn't even bother to look up for his book. But Kisame leaned over.

"Get caught?"

"Yep… And guess who was there?" asked Hidan, smirking. Kisame looked at him blankly, and didn't seem to understand. "Sakura is a hall monitor."

"Ew, lame." said Kisame, pursing his lips, his dark eye looking to him. Hidan smacked his forehead, and groaned softly.

"Dude… I saw her. So we had time to talk and… junk. So you better get that 50 bucks ready." Hidan smirked, looking to his fishy friend. Kisame rolled his eyes, his mouth turning up in a toothy grin.

"Please. That girl in nothing but innocent, like she would date someone like you." said Kisame. Hidan smirked, looking away, as he thought. P.E seemed to be his favorite class now, he would prove Kisame wrong.

"She will be mine." spoke Hidan, his purple eyes lighting up with interest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I suck at fighting scene. I am just warning you this o_e Enjoy!**

**The room smelt of sweat, anger, and… well. It just stunk in this room. The Gym. Hidan had always liked Gym. Torturing kids, making the teacher squirm, and just plain causing chaos. Hidan strutted out of the locker room, a blonde haired male, and black haired male by his side.**

**The black haired male was shorter, spiked black hair, and red eyes. One eye was covered, and the boy grinned, and Hidan's eye twitched. He had the urge to kill the boy right than. The boy pranced off, and shook his butt. "Yay! Gym!" he cooed. Tobi. Hidan didn't know a lot about the boy honestly. He just appeared in the gang one day, and well… Hidan didn't care. As long as the annoying pest didn't bother him. After all, he was sure Jashin wouldn't even take him. The blonde haired boy groaned.**

"**Tobi… Shut the hell up. All you ever do is talk about Gym…un." groaned the other male. The other was taller than Tobi, and was more built, but still thin. He had long blonde hair, that was tied in a pony tail. Honestly…. He did look like a chick. When he met the boy, Hidan really did think it was a girl… He even hit on him. Until he found out it was a guy. Deidara. He had to say, he liked him more than the other in the gang. **

"**How about you both shut the hell up?" asked Hidan, grinning, as he went past them. Gai, their teacher, didn't even bother to look at them, as they took a seat in the bleachers. Soon the others from the gang came as well. Pein wrapped his arm around Konan, as they stared out. I had to say, it sucked having her on the gang. She was a girl for Jashin sake. I rolled my eye's, and listed closely to Gai.**

"**Okay. Today will be a free day. So just don't get killed." he spoke. A smirk crossed Hidan's lips, and he noticed something change. The others noticed it as well. He watched as Gai left the Gym, and he chuckled**

"**Time to have fun, un…" chuckled Deidara. **

**Tobi whined softly. "I don't like this game…"**

"**Than you better get hiding, before they kill you." chuckled Kisame. Hidan moved to the basket of balls. He felt them seeing which were harder. He turned, Kisame and Deidara doing the same. Hidan spotted his target, and that cruel smirk returned, flinging it hard to the poor boy.**

"**Oi!" groaned the blonde haired boy. He turned, and Hidan smirked. Narrator. Hidan always picked on the boy, after all none of the gang liked him. Talking about his dreams, hopes…. What an idiot to be honest. **

"**What the hell?" hissed the black haired boy near him. Sasuke. Hidan glared. He didn't like him either. Duck ass hair…. "What is you probably? Why do you keep doing this every day?" asked Sasuke, as he moved towards Hidan and the others.**

"**Because it's fun, duh." laughed Deidara, flinging a ball. You could hear it hit, pelting a poor boy. Hidan couldn't help but laugh hearing the boy cry out in pain.**

"**It will help you. Teach you to toughen up." smirked Hidan. Than Sasuke got closer, glaring. Hidan's eye grew hard, and he glared back, the same smirk across his face. "Got a problem?"**

"**Yeah. I'm tired of you pushing us around. So stop it." said Sasuke. A group started to form.**

"**I think not." snorted Kisame. **

"**We run this school, boy. So back off." laughed Deidara. Hidan raised his hands.**

"**Shut up." said Hidan. Excitement growing inside him. "What you going to do about it pretty boy?" cooed Hidan, his purple hues sparking with interest. He moved in closer, poking his chest. "Bring it than you little weak ass bitch." hissed Hidan.**

**Sasuke tensed, glaring at the taller boy. Hidan was trying to provoke him, and anger was swelling inside him. "Stop it. Do not touch me." hissed Sasuke. **

"**I can do whatever I want, bitch." chuckled Hidan. Sasuke seemed to have snapped than, and landed a punch into Hidan's jaw. The crowd gasped, as Hidan grabbed his jaw, a surge of pain and delight coming from him. Hidan looked to the boy, his eye thirsty for blood. "Bad idea pretty boy." cooed Hidan, as he landed a hard solid punch into the boys face. He heard the snapping of bone, and he laughed, watching the boy fall back. He smelt blood, and he smirked seeing the boy hold his nose. But that didn't stop him. Hidan moved again, and kicked the boy in the face making him lay back, landing more kicks into his stomach and rib cage. Than he felt another pain, and he looked back to see Naruto on his back, trying to choke him. Hidan flailed around, shaking him off, as he laughed.**

"**Idiotic boys." chuckled Hidan. "You can't beat me!" he hissed.**

"**Stop this!" They all looked and it grew silent. There was the principle, and the pinked hair girl, Sakura. Hidan swallowed. Did she get help? After all he had seen Gai leave. Tsunade, the principle walked past the crowd, and Sakura looked complete shocked by how bad things had gotten.**

"**Sakura get Sasuke and Naruto to the nurse. Hidan, come with me this instant." spoke the woman, he words laced like poison. Hidan mumbled, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He swallowed, and smirked.**

"**Yes Ms. Hottie." laughed Hidan, as he pushed past her. Hidan didn't even bother to wait for her, and he entered her office, as she came after, ready for the scowling on his life….**

**Hidan mumbled, and ran his hand threw his white hair, that cigarette hanging lazily from his lips, his purple eyes looking over the area. Hidan was sitting on the sidewalk near "Freezy Pops" the ice cream shop. There was usually a lot of cute girls inside, and yet that couldn't make him feel better. He felt down. The thought of Sakura's face looking so… scared, did make him worry. Girls didn't like scary. But hell, that was who he was. He liked to fight, he liked to be mean, he loved to hurt others. But, too see her liked that… scared him. Why? Must be the money… Hidan took another drag of the cigarette, when something rang. He looked over his shoulder to the door, and he nearly choked on the smoke. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Of all people, why them?**

**Sakura made eye contact, and she seemed angry. Hinata looked and gasped. Ino tried to make them keep walking.**

"**No, let me talk to him!"**

"**Come on Sakura! This won't solve anything!" said Ino.**

"**P-Please let's go…" said the other.**

"**No!" barked Sakura, pushing past them. Hidan kept his cool, and looked to her. He couldn't say that he wasn't shocked by what happened next. She punched him in the face, and he winced, and smirk crossing his lips. When would people learn, that he loved pain? "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you beat on my friends like that!" hissed the pinked hair female. Hidan raised up, and picked his cigarette, placing it to his lips. **

**He just looked to her. "Who do you think I am? Let them learn their place, and maybe it won't happen anymore." he spoke, getting up, dusting himself off.**

"**Our place? Who do you think you are?" she yelled. He smirked, and couldn't help but laugh hearing her sound so angry.**

"**I'm the fucking best thing out there, that's who I am bitch." he hissed. He was only making her ore angry.**

"**You just think you're the shit huh? Well your not. How about you learn your place? You need to learn to change, or you may end up dead or alone. Is that what you want? A lonely pathetic existence?" she said acidly. Hidan looked to her, and he was shocked, but didn't show it. Since when did anyone care about his life? No one, that's who. **

"**Get moving Princess… Go the hell home." said Hidan. The girl groaned annoyed, and retreated to her friends leaving him. Hidan removed the cigarette tossing it aside, anger boiling in him. Why was he so mad? He yelled in frustration. Stupid idiotic feelings… they meant nothing, didn't they…?**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Son of a bitch D: My damn word Microsoft word stinks. O_o *just read over chapters* It changed Naruto in Narrator. Damnit! D: And I spelt Principal wrong as well…. Principle…. BLAH D: And I seem to always go back to first and third person… I need to fix that _' Anyway… Enjoy, even though this story has terrible grammar errors. XD Told you people I suck at grammar. O_e

Hidan skipped school today. What was the point? After all he would only let his anger get the best of him if he had Gym, so he decided just to not go all together. He walked threw the marketplace, not looking for anything in peculiar, when he noticed something. Pink…. What the hell? His eye twitched seeing the familiar pink haired girl with a taller pinked haired woman. Why was Sakura always around? But a smirk crossed his gorgeous features as a evil thought came to his mind. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Hey Sakura!" he shouted, and waved to her. That caught her and her mothers attention and they both looked up. Sakura frowned, as he strutted towards her, smirking like the arrogant bastard he was.\

"Sweetie is this a friend of yours?" asked her mother.

"No-"

"Yeah. Hidan is the name." Hidan grinned, than looked to Sakura. "Mind if I take this lovely woman away from you?" he asked. Sakura seemed shocked, and her mother agreed. Hey. He knew parents well. They liked gentleman, and he would put on the act. He grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Thank you, Madame." he said winking, making her mother blush. Hey… She was hot too. He managed to get Sakura far away enough, and let her go. She looked to him glaring at him with those gorgeous green hues, as he grinned.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

"Well that isn't nice. I just thought we could talk, hoe." he said pursing his lips. Turns out ladies didn't like when you called them that, because he got a hard punch in the stomach. He groaned, and bend over. "Why…?" he breathed. He was sure something may be bleeding in there….

"Can't you at least have some type of respect for people?"

"Let me think about it… No." he stated. "I don't think you understand. I'M EVIL." he grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Please. Just because your on a little gang, doesn't mean you are evil. It's all an act." she said, and he glared.

"Please honey. It's not an act. I don't think you understand there are bad people out in the world, do you?" he smirked. It was true, and he was one of them He decided he would prove it too her. He leaned in closer to her, which caused her face to flush, and wrapped a hand tightly into those soft pink locks. He smirked.

But this shocked him by what she said. "RAPE!" she screamed, and he looked at her complete in shock. What? Next thing he knew he was being tackled by men, holding him down. His eye twitched. He hadn't even done anything yet! He looked to Sakura who smiled at him, as he hissed.

"You bitch!" he screamed, and he felt a fist connect with his jaw. What the hell? This girl was pure evil by making all these guys attack him. Hidan used his strength and got them off him. He darted towards Sakura and scooped her up in his arms. Sakura let out a scream, and as he darted threw the crowd. "Jeez think you can scream any louder?" he snorted, rolling his eyes, and she did just that into his ear. He winced. Fucking bitch!

`"Put me down!" she screamed.

""NEVER!" cackled Hidan. He searched his surroundings and smirked. He leaped onto a stand, and than to the wall, and leaped down, making the girl only scream louder.

"Your insane!"

"You notice this now?" he laughed, running. He had to say, this day was already turning out to be interesting.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." spoke Hidan, licking the strawberry ice cream cone. Yes… it was strawberry. He looked to the girl, as she licked her own innocently, glaring at the ground. Hidan thought he should at least TRY and be nice and let the girl buy himself some ice cream.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Wasn't really kidnapping… Just sort of borrowed you." he stated.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"None ya hoe." wrong way to say it. He felt the pain in his gut as she punched him. He bit his lip, and groaned. "WHY DO YOU HIT ME?" he demanded.

"Because! How dare you call me a hoe!" she hissed.

"Because you are one!" he hissed back.

"IDIOT!" she screamed annoyed. Hidan smirked. Oh how he loved to bother the pink haired female.

"Why are you not in school?" he asked. He was wondering why, since the chick wasn't the skip school type… She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"My mom needed help today." she said, and he should have guessed that. It was silent as they walked, and he looked to the side looking off the bridge they were on. He stopped, and so did she. She looked as well. Over the bridge, was water and amazing scenery, the sun changing to yellow and red. He smiled softly. He loved looking at the sun, and well… it may be weird, but he did. "It's beautiful." his head snapped back to the girl, and his mouth dropped some.

She looked…. Amazing to say the least. The way the sun hit her, making her green eyes sparkly made Hidan blush. Why did he feel this way. He turned away, and smacked himself on the forehead. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid was all he could think. "You okay?" he turned to her, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine. Pfft. The sun… beautiful. You must be a softy." he laughed walking again, as she followed after him.

"How do you not think it's nice?"

"It's not. It's nothing but a flame ball. Nothing beautiful or nice about it." he stated simply, even though it was a lie. But he wouldn't let her know that. It was quiet once again, and he swallowed. They made it over the bridge, and he looked to her, his purple hues looking at her, as he stopped. "I'll be going my own way. So you should head home too."

"Fine. I won't mind that." she said, and he moved away, heading in the other direction. "Hidan?" a chill went up his spine. Did she…. Really just say his name? He turned looking at her, his purple eyes looking over her. "Be safe."

He felt something in his heart, but he just snorted trying to hide that feeling. "whatever. Don't get killed." he spoke, turning around, a blush crossing his face. What the hell was up with him? He didn't understand why she kept saying those sort of things. It was honestly… starting to drive him crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know. I just keep updating every day it seems, which is good, since school has been rather easy lately. But it won't last forever o_e Ignore my terrible spelling, and try to enjoy it! :D

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hidan asked, his eye twitching. He had never heard such annoying music. Tobi turned to him, and smiled, showing him the CD. Justin Beiber? Who the fuck was he? Anyway it was annoying Hidan, so he grabbed the Stereo, and tossed it off the roof, pursing his lips. Tobi sniffled innocently.

"Baby… Baby… Baby…. Ohh." he whined. Hidan rolled his eyes, and Deidara giggled.

The Akatsuki gang always hung out on the roof during lunch away from the others. Kisame patted Tobi on the head, ruffling his hair.

"Chill out little dude." chuckled Kisame, as he looked to Hidan, who was now smoking. Hidan had bought the wrong kind of cigarettes, and they tasted terrible. Who the hell made citrus cigarettes? Who ever it was should be killed, because they tasted like shit. Hidan flicked it off the edge after a few puffs, and looked to Kisame who flashed his shark teeth to him.

"So were where you yesterday?"

"That any of your damn business?" asked Hidan, blinking his purple hues.

"Oh touché." laughed Kisame.

"I agree." said Deidara. He smiled, and Hidan glared lightly. "Looks like he is stressed."

"Please. I'm just thinking."

"That's a shocker." spoke Tobi, and Hidan's head snapped to him. Tobi screamed running off to hide before Hidan killed him

"About what?" asked Kisame. "You thinking about that money you owe me?"

Hidan glared at Kisame. Hidan was worried about the money. Sakura seemed to hate the albino instead of like him. But he wouldn't give up so easily.

"Please… Your going to be owing me."

"what are you guys talking about?" asked Deidara, who looked beyond confused.

"Mr. Hot stuff here thinks he can win Sakura over, and he is so wrong. So we took a bet on it, to see who was right. Which I am." said Kisame. Hot stuff? What the fuck?

"Sakura Haruno? No way man! She would never be interested in you!" laughed Deidara. Hidan glared at the blonde.

"What makes you think that?"

"She likes that boy with the duck ass hair you beat the crap out of. Don't know why… he is lame."

"I agree." they looked to Itachi who was reading his book. "Sasuke is a weakling, and I never understood why all those girls like him…"

"Jealous?" asked Kisame, smirking. Itachi looked up, and glared. Than looked back to his book. Hidan chuckled lightly.

"So she goes after the…. I-don't-give-a-damn-attitude? Well fuck that's me already."

"But your more cocky and arrogant. Plus when girls flirt with you, you flirt back… This guy doesn't."

"I think he may be gay." said Kisame, pursing his lips. "because I would flirt with them… some of those girls are smoking hot."

"You'd flirt with any girl Kisame." said Hidan. Wasn't like Kisame was getting a lot of action. Kisame pursed his lips, and snorted.

"But yeah. Your not her type." said Deidara. Hidan swallowed. This money… it was important to him. He smirked, his purple hues looking out to the world below.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to do some acting won't I?" he chucked.

Hidan put on a mask, showing no real emotion on his face although that was hard as crap. He walked threw the halls his hands in his pockets as people watched him. Hidan was never quiet and was loud and arrogant, so too see him act like that scared and fascinated some. Hidan spotted the pink female, and tried not to smile. He leaned against the locker near hers, and she looked at him glaring.

"Well if it isn't Satan. What do you want?" she asked, looking inside her locker. Hidan didn't know what to say. What would Sasuke say? He thought about it too long, and it was silent for a few minutes. So she looked at him cocking an eye brow. "You okay?" Once again… he had no idea on what to say. So he winged it.

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd come and see you." he spoke trying to sound cool, only to make him sound like a complete freak. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Something wrong with you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your acting like a freak." she stated. The bell rung, and she ran off. Hidan's eye twitched, and he banged his head against the locker.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" he groaned. It would have been better if he knew Sasuke better…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry since I have not updated in awhile D: I was going to update a few days ago but… I sort of got into an accident ' Let's just say I did something stupid and sort of sliced my hand pretty bad… I don't really want to say how so yeah xD Sounds stupid when I say it _' So please forgive me Dx Also I am VERY happy with all the reviews I am getting. Thank you guys so very much for them! :D Also there are seven class periods. English, Math, Writing, Science/Chemistry, Social Studies, Art, P.E. The same classes I have… for some reason _' Also my stories are not breaking the way I want so I will put '(BREAK)' to let you know it's a flashback or a new scene. ENJOY :D

"NEVER!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"You are going Damnit!" shouted the pink haired female, who was dragging Hidan by the ankles. He tried desperately to dig his fingers into the ground, but they were made of tile… so that was stupid to do. Hidan had been skipping class more and more just to see the pink haired girl. Since she would no way in hell just see him for fun. But in all honesty, he hated class. But hell, who didn't? And the worse thing happened in the couple of weeks. Sakura was know in his Science class, which he did not understand at all. Since when was she so fucking smart? Also that just so happened to be the class period they had now.

"Bitch let me go!" he always hated Science. That damn snake looking freak taught that class. What the fuck was his name? What ever it was, he was sure he was a damn pedophile.

"Shut up! God you drive me insane." Sakura groaned, dragging him. Hidan decided the give in, and allowed the small girl to drag him around. He felt her halt, and his feet dropped to the ground. Hidan raised up, his purple hues scanning over her, as he smirked. She turned to him, rolling her green eyes.

"Come on, I don't have all damn day." she sighed. I put my hand out to her, and she stared at me hard.

"Help me." he whined, smirking teasingly.

"No. You can get up."

"Help me up hoe, or I'm not going!" wrong answer. She kicked him hard in the shin, and he yelped, smirking rather satisfied. Abusive relationships… they may not be fun for a lot of people, but they were for him. Such a sick twisted man, no? Hidan got up on his own, and dusted himself off, and slicked back his hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Looking freaking hot. I will not be ugly around hot girls."

"Than you just need to be home schooled." she stated. Hidan looked at her shocked.

"I am hot."

"No, you just think you are." she smirked, tilting her head to the side like a cruel child. Hidan's eye twitched by how cute she looked.

"Please. I know I'm sexy!"

"Yeah right. Just go inside!" she hissed, and he chuckled, going in. Hidan growled lowly seeing the teacher, Orochimaru. A man who just gave off… just a creeper vibe. He hated it so much. The way the man would just watch over them, and did such unnecessary touching. He always touched shoulders and arms, and it just made him want to scream.

"Well look who is late." cooed the man, his golden hues looking over Hidan. He felt extremely uncomfortable, and moved quickly to his seat too not be looked at too much. He sat, and Sakura took her place as well, sitting with Konan who was always alone in this class. Kisame leaned towards him, and Hidan's eye looked to his.

"What happened dude?"

"I hate this class man." mumbled Hidan, glaring at Orochimaru, who seemed to just be watching over everyone. Hidan than notice him make a move towards Sakura, and this caught his eye, making him watched shocked. He watched the creeper touch her shoulder, rubbing it. He felt sick, and she pulled away and chuckled. She was trying to shake him off, and make him go away, but he patted her head. It was unnecessary and it made Hidan sick. It took over him.

"Hey man, keep you hands off her." spoke Hidan. He had told this man before, don't be touching him before, but her, this was a problem. Everyone looked to him, and Orochimaru blinked his golden hues, rolling them.

"I am just telling her good job. If you haven't noticed, touching is a sign of encouragement, and a sign she is doing good."

"Not it's not if we barely fucking know you." hissed Hidan, glaring at the older male. Sakura seemed shocked that Hidan was even taking up for her. She was scared to go against Orochimaru, so for this to happen… It made her happy. Hidan kept his glare on the male, and Orochimaru put on his sick smirk.

"Sit down Hidan"

"Fuck no. This is a problem. Do not touch her again." he spoke. "Better yet, don't touch anyone you sick freak."

"You are taking this out-"

"No I'm not! You don't fucking know us, you are a teacher, and will never be out friends. So stop touching your students. It's weird and no one wants to be touched by you, so stop it you sick bastard." hissed Hidan. Even Hidan was surprised that he was sticking up for everyone. It wasn't just him and Sakura, but for everyone.

"Hidan if you do not sit-"

"Promise you will stop, or I'm going to fucking report your sick ass." he stated. Everyone seemed completely shocked. This was not a side of Hidan that had seen. He was serious, and not joking at all.

"Hidan-"

"Promise Damnit! Because if you don't, you can say bye to your job." he said, his hands turning into fists. He felt angry and wanted to kill the sicko. He was sure Orochimaru was going to take it too far one day and some kid would be hurt, and he wouldn't let it be Sakura. So blackmailing was the best thing. After all… Orochimaru was not allowed to touch students was he?

"Fine. Take your seat." hissed Orochimaru, who stared hard at Hidan. Hidan bit his lip, anger pulsing threw his veins. He wanted to so badly to hurt him, but he held back. Hidan took his seat, and the class was nothing but silence after that…

(BREAK)

Hidan chewed on the rubber like pizza, to only spit it out a few moments later. Nasty shit. He tossed the pizza, and heard a girl scream. He chuckled lightly, letting out a sigh of delight. He spaced off, as the others talked, until Kisame elbowed him hard in the side. Hidan glared, ready to pumble him until he spoke.

"Here she comes man!" said Kisame, smiling a sharked tooth grin. Hidan looked at him confused, than got it. He saw Sakura walking to their table, and he smirked, getting up. The girl swallowed, her green hues looking down. Hidan chuckled.

"Well hey there, bitch. Sup?" he asked, smirking. He had no idea why she was over there, but he was no complaining. After all… she was fun to bother.

"I just wanted to say… Thank you." she said, looking to him. Hidan's eyes opened wide, filled with surprise. A light heat came to his cheeks. Did she just… thank him? He had never gotten a thank you before.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"With the Orochimaru thing. I mean really… He wouldn't go away, but when you spoke up… I felt safe after that, so I just wanted to say… thanks." she said, her cheeks turning a faint red. Hidan tried hard to not laugh, but he smiled.

"It's nothing." he said, rubbing the back of his head, as his gaze turned to the others at the table. Kisame stared interested. Deidara was however smirking. "I deserve a prize." smirked Hidan, looking to her. Sakura looked at him shocked.

"what?"

"A prize!" whined Hidan. He smirked, pointing to his lips. "Kiss me"

"NEVER!"

"I deserve it!" he whined, closing his eyes. To his surprise he felt something soft touch his cheek. He opened his eyes, and she kissed his cheek. She moved back, her cheeks a faint red. Hidan stared at her completely shocked, and touched his cheek. He had no idea that she would have actually done it. He was suspecting a punch or a kick, but she really… just kissed his cheek. "Not the lips, but okay." he laughed, and felt the heat cross his face.

"Whatever." she groaned, turning on her heels. She waved back to him. "Late Hidan. See you in P.E!"

Hidan swallowed, taking a seat, still touching his cheek. He was surprised. She was really innocent…. "You are whiped." spoke Kisame. Hidan glared, punching the fishy male in the arm. Kisame groaned, and Hidan smirked.

"Please… I just know how to play the game." said Hidan, looking away. He swallowed. Was he playing the game, or was he begin played?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: My hand is getting better, and I can finally start to type with both of my hands xD Not just one… that was some hard shit ' This is from… Sakura's point of view! D: WHY? Because… I said so xD Lol.

Sakura glared at the albino male, as he sat across from her, smirking like a damn idiot. Ever since she kissed him on the cheek, he has well… been more pushy. Like well… He was hanging around her more, and she didn't understand it. Sakura thought before he was just being a pest, but she guess he was trying to befriend her or something. Which didn't make a lot of since, since they were both in a different grade and everything.

It was weird that he sat with them. And by them, it was Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and Sakura. The girls table. But it had already been a week of this, so they had ignored him. Hidan sat back in his seat, his arms folded in front of him, and Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed, looking away. Why was he always around them so much? Ugh. It was starting to bother the pink haired girl.

This had to be torture for him… it just had to be.

"I can't believe it though…." sighed TenTen. Sakura looked to her, and tried to understand what they were talking about. After all… She was too busy glaring at the white haired male. "Neji is just being so distant lately, I don't get it."

"Maybe he is busy." stated Ino, as she took a drink of her soda. "He has a job doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but still… he never replies to my texts or anything."

Hidan groaned loudly, and we all looked to him. He leaned forward, and rolled his eyes. "Oh my dear Jashin, you bitches are dumb." Sakura's eye twitched, and so did a few others. A dark aura surrounded their table ready to kill him. He smirked. "Oh dangerous. Not that I give two damns, but he is cheating on your ass." he said, looking to TenTen.

TenTen gasped covering her mouth, Ino rolled her eyes.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a clear sign. I've been at this table for a week listening to your guys damn problems. TenTen he is cheating on you. You said he works at the bookstore everyday after school. I went by yesterday, and guess what? He wasn't fucking there. So he has been lying to you. So either he is cheating on you, or he really doesn't want you around as your girlfriend."

TenTen's eyes watered up, and she got up quickly, running off, the other girls after her. Sakura glared at him, and Hidan shrugged.

"How do you know if that's true?"

"Okay… I seen him kissing on some girl the other day, that wasn't TenTen, that's how I know." said Hidan, smirking. "I just say how it is…."

Ugh, what a jerk.

(Break)

"He's an idiot Sakura." said the blonde female, rolling her blue eyes. Ino was not happy with the fact that Hidan was sticking to them like glue… Like now.

"Thanks bitchy chick. I take that as a compliment." said Hidan, winking at Ino. Ino groaned annoyed, slamming her locker.

"Why are you even around us?" asked Ino.

"Hm… Because I fucking can?" grinned Hidan. He looked to Sakura, and Sakura just swallowed.

"Like that's a good defense." sighed Sakura.

"Sakura?" they turned their heads, and Hidan tensed. Sasuke. Sakura swallowed, smiling happily. She had always had a crush on the black haired boy but… could never tell him that she liked him. Sad huh? "Can I speak to you?" he asked.

Hidan went to say something, but Sakura quickly punched him in the gut, making him lose his breath.

"Why?" breathed Hidan, gasping for air. Sakura went to Sasuke, and he grabbed her by the arm away from them. Sakura looked back, and they were still a good distance away, but not enough to be heard. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her arm, and she winced, pulling her arm away.

"Sasuke that hurt." she said, rubbing her arm. He rolled his eyes.

"What is up with him? Why is he around?"

Sakura looked back, and saw Hidan smirking and had his hand close to Ino, who seemed beyond pissed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Ino.

"I'm not touching you!" laughed the loud Hidan. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea to be honest."

"He needs to leave. Stop talking to him."

Wait, what? Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"Why?" she asked, confused. She didn't like Hidan, but… the idiot was growing on her. Like how Naruto grew on her. Before she hated the idiot and now they were friends. "He isn't that bad."

"Sakura he beat me up!" hissed Sasuke, glaring. Sakura swallowed. She didn't like when Sasuke was mad… She hated it so much, because he was hard to predict.

"B-But he isn't that bad-"

"Sakura you don't know him!" shouted Sasuke. Sakura winced lightly, than it came. Pain shot threw her arm, as he roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in, squeezing hard. "He is a jerk, and picks on us all the time. What makes you think he is good!"

"S-Sasuke your hurting me!" Sakura cried out, trying to pull away. The pain left her, and she opened her eyes, and it was like… magic. Next to her was the white haired male, who had his arm out, protecting her. Sasuke glared at Hidan, and Hidan smirked.

"We have a problem here?"

"Yeah. You. Stay the hell out of our lives."

"Oh touche" smirked Hidan. "But I'm not leaving… not yet." chuckled Hidan, who glared back. Sakura swallowed, a light blush crossing her face. Was he… really protecting her?

"Sakura come on-" said Sasuke, as he reached out to grab her. Hidan moved in front of her.

"Back the fuck off boy. Don't you dare touch her." Hidan spoke acidly. Sakura couldn't beilve what was going on. Her mind was spinning.

"Sakura what is it? Are you coming with me or staying with this idiot?"

"I…I…" spoke Sakura, who moved from Hidan. She looked at the two, who glared at one another. "I'm staying with Hidan…" she breathed. Sasuke's eye snapped to her, glaring.

"Just you wait. He is a jerk Sakura. He isn't your real friend." said Sasuke, who stormed off. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, pussy…" said Hidan pursing his lips. He looked to Sakura and smirked, making Sakura blush lightly.

"Why did you… protect me?" she asked. Hidan looked at her surprised, and he got a confuse expression a moment later.

"I did protect you… huh. Weird." he said. "I guess it's cause… I may possible…. Think your alright." said Hidan who's eye twitched say that. He coughed, looking off. Sakura's eye twitched.

"What?"

"I kind of…. Think your…. Okay. Like Kisame and me. I think he is alright. And your alright, so um… yeah."

Sakura thought about it, and rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to say we are friends?"

"WHAT? I have no friends!" said Hidan. Liar, but whatever.

"I think your alright too." said Sakura as she smiled. Hidan looked at her shocked, and she noticed a faint red cross his cheeks. She laughed softly, smiling.

"Um…. Yeah." Hidan seemed uncomfortable, and this made Sakura laugh again. She guessed he never well…. Got told that before. "I'll see you in P.E, Later pinky!" said Hidan, and too her surprise. He ruffled her hair as he walked past her. She blinked her green hues a few times, completely surprised. Who was Hidan?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Once again. Slow updates.. O_e a lot happens in my life… and you will get to understand this soon xD My life is very crazy. School, Friends, Work, Family… Yeah. Also all the random shit _' Like me getting into accidents… often. Also, I become very… preoccupied with damn games D: Damn face book, and it's evilness…. *playing a game called Destiny Stone* Damn game is addictive… xD Anyway. Also happy almost…. Valentines day xD Since it is close, I made this longer 8D Maybe you are like me…. You have no one for valentines day, and will be eating chocolate…. I actually like that idea though _ Since love is kind of gross and icky unless it's like Hidan/Sakura love… Lol xD Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! :D

She had to say. He wasn't that terrible.

"Gross. What the fuck is this bull shit?" gasped the albino male, as he poked the green slop on his plate. The pink haired female bit her lip, her brow coming together. Okay… That shit was not normal.

"Go away Hidan with your gross ass plate." hissed Ino, rolling her blue hues rather annoyed. Sakura glanced to her. She didn't understand why she hated Hidan so much… Sakura hated him, sometimes, but he was actually not being so… jerk-ish today.

"Jezz, you a have a pole up you ass today Ms. Perfect?" snorted Hidan, rolling his purple hues, a smirk crossing his lips. Sakura covered my mouth, to hide her smile. Sakura couldn't believe he just said that. She didn't hate Ino, after all they had been friends since 5th grade… but that was funny.

"Ugh I freaking hate you!" groaned Ino, glaring. Temari laughed, and Ino glared at her. She just smirked.

"Don't be looking at me like that. If it's funny I laugh." said Temari, rolling her eyes. "He's right though. You seem more tense that usual."

"Whatever." hissed Ino. Sakura knew why. TenTen hadn't been to school lately, and well… we were all worried about her. She and Neji broke up, and she had been taking it hard. They didn't know what to say. Hinata had never dated since she seemed to spazz out. Temari gave off a scary vibe, so no one asked. Ino had boyfriends ever week, but was never longer than that… And Sakura had never dated well because…. No one had ever asked her.

"I wonder if she is okay." spoke the soft Hinata. They all knew what she was talking about.

"What?" asked Hidan. "SPEAK LOUDER!"

Hinata tensed, and her face flushed. "EEP!"

"Dear Jashin." groaned Hidan, rolling his eyes. "I swear you bitches are idiots."

A glare came from all of them to him.

"You guys don't know anything about advice do you?"

"And you do?" barked Ino.

"Yeah. I mean really. You are a man…. Like you know anything about woman." said Temari.

"Have you even dated anyone?" hissed Ino.

Hidan pursed his lips, and rolled his eyes. "I've dated a few…." a lie of course. It was more than a few… but hey Sakura didn't know that. "But I know more about advice than all of you." snorted Hidan. "which is pathetic honestly.." smirked Hidan.

"Can you help her?" asked Sakura. Hidan looked to her surprised. He than smirked.

"I don't help anyone sweet heart… Not for free anyway." her smirked darkly. Sakura tensed, her eye brow twitching.

"Must you always be a freak?"

"Yes bitch."

"What do you want?" asked Hinata. He looked to her, and leaned back in his chair, smirking like he was something big and bad… which he was of course. (HAHA xD)

"I want…. You." said Hidan, pointing to Sakura. Her eye twitched more. "To go out with me. A date." he winked.

"Hell no." That seemed to hit him hard, because he glared at her hard.

"Than TenTen will remain a miserable ball of sadness."

"Please Sakura." said Ino. Sakura looked to Ino, and her eyes seemed pleading. "If he can really help… we need his help with this. We need TenTen back…."

Sakura sighed, and bit her lip. She really didn't want to. It scared her some… how could Hidan act? She sighed once again, annoyed. "Fine. Hidan, please…. Help us?" she asked, looking to him with her large green hues. He smirked, leaning forward, and chuckled.

"Oh this is going to be one fun day…."

(Break)

"Stop your sniffling." groaned Hidan, as he looked at the brown haired girl who was crying in her pillow. He didn't understand why she was crying so much. Hidan had dated before, but nothing longer than a few days… He saw girls cry saying he had used them, but he never understood why they were like that. So he knew a thing or two about girls… Since well they did some terrible shit to him in the past. "Come on bitch get the fuck up."

"How did you even get here?" asked TenTen, looking up from her pillow, her eyes red.

"That's no important." said Hidan, rolling his head. School folder…. Since Sakura nor the others told him where to go before they left, so he did some snooping. "Come on you are better than this. Your coming with me." said Hidan, as he reached for her. She looked at her shocked, as he picked her up, carrying her down the stairs and out the door.

"what the fuck are you doing?" she yelled.

"Revenge sweet heart. That heals the soul right up." smirked Hidan. TenTen stopped squirming.

"What…?"

"You heard me bitch. Trust me… it'll make you feel better." chuckled Hidan… It always made his ex girlfriends feel batter when they tortured him. So it was going to be fun to see TenTen to do the same.

"I-I can't."

"Oh yes you can." said Hidan, and he stopped, putting her down. She looked around and gasped.

"THIS IS-"

"Yes… Neji house. Duh." said Hidan, rolling his eyes. She looked to him completely shocked.

"How did you…?"

"That doesn't matter." said Hidan. School files once again. "Now come on." he said, motioning her to move forward.

"But not one is here." stated TenTen.

"That is the point!" groaned Hidan. "You sure suck at revenge." he mumbled, looking around… Where would it be…?

"Why do we need to be here than?" she asked. Hidan groaned rather annoyed, and snapped a tree branch. He looked at the large branch, and walked around the home, TenTen following after him. "what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" stated Hidan, with a smirk. He grabbed the branch, and hit a window, as it shattered. He knocked the extra glass, and she gasped completely in shock of what just happened. "Be careful. There is glass on the floor." he stated.

"what the hell?"

"SHHHHH. Someone will hear you!"

"Like no one could hear with all the glass breaking!" she hissed. "we have to get out of here!"

"Listen bitch." She tensed, as he turned to her. "You need to do this. It will make you feel better, trust me. It sure makes all my ex's feel better. You need to let that piece of shit know, that you are amazing. So to see his place trashed, will surely bring down his confidence. He will be vulnerable, and what I have planned next will tear him to shreds. So what is it…? Make him live his life while you suffer, or make his life hell?"

She seemed to be thinking about it, and she sighed. "Fine…" Hidan helped her into the window, and he went in next. She lead him to Neji's room, and he groaned.

"wow this room is just like him. Plain and boring as hell." he mumbled. "Now start trashing. I'm getting on his computer." smirked Hidan. He hoped to find some dirt on the boring man. He turned it on, and started to work. Hidan didn't seemed like the smartest male in the world, but he knew what to do to trash a computer. He searched threw his files. Ugh. Nothing interesting, besides the fact that he had a few nude pictures of girls. That was normal… wasn't it? Hidan rolled his eyes, and deleted everything. All of his files. He than did his thing. Get a virus. He deleted his anti-virus first, and went on all his favorite websites… what was Hidan's favorite websites? No one shall never know (HAHA D:)

It was easy enough to get a virus, and the anti-virus advertisement came up. He smirked happily. A virus pretending to be ad. Those were the best. Hidan clicked on it, and it immodestly took place. The screen turned blue, and Hidan chuckled, turning the computer off. He looked around the room. He had forgotten TenTen was trashing the room, and well… She sucked at it.

"What the hell? You didn't do anything!"

"I messed his bed and closet up…" she stated.

"No, ugh… " Hidan got up for the chair, and dug into his pocket, pulling out his switch blade. He gave it too her, and she seemed completely surprised. "Now. Do this right. I'm going out and trashing the rest of the place… After all, it would look weird if we only did his room." said Hidan, as he left Neji's room. Hidan whistled a little tune, as he knocked over vases, pictures, and tables that were in the hall way. He kicked open doors, and did little things to trash the place. He noticed a room, it must be Neji's parents room. He looked around, and began his work. Tearing the bed into a huge mess, throwing clothes everywhere, pictures ripped into shreds, and he noticed something. A jewelry box. He was tempted to steal but… He couldn't. After all he didn't want to steal. Trashing someone's place didn't get you that long in jail, stealing did. He left the room, and moved to the others, throwing things, doing whatever to make the place a wreak. He glanced to the clock on the wall…. 3:45... They had been there long enough. Hidan than grabbed the clock, and tossed it across the room like a Frisbee.

"Bitch we are leaving!" screamed Hidan, as he made his way back to the broke window. He heard running, and TenTen appeared with the knife. She smiled lightly, handing it too him. "Now… did you do it right?" he asked

"Yes…" he didn't believe her, but they had to hurry. It was never good to stay in a house for too long. He easily got out, and TenTen followed after him. Hidan looked around, watching closely to see if no one was out… He didn't see anyway. He exited casually, and she followed him.

"Did anyone…?"

"Nope. Just act casual…" stated Hidan. "We have an appointment in like…. 10 minutes so we need to hurry. Good thing she lives close." sighed Hidan. TenTen looked to him, confused.

"Who?"

"Konan. She works as an stylist at home. Does hair and make-up…."

"Are you two close?"

"Please…. I'm not close with anyone bitch."

"Than why are you… doing this?" asked TenTen. Hidan swallowed.

"Sakura promised me a date, if I help you out." he stated, pursing his lips. Anything to win that idiotic girl over… that gorgeous pink haired… What the hell was he thinking? She was stupid, and… and had a big head!

"You like Sakura."

"DO NOT" growled Hidan, glaring at TenTen. She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"I do not like her though."

"Do too."

"BITCH. I will kill you."

"I don't believe you…"

"You should." growled Hidan, rather annoyed. He noticed Konan's house, and went to the door, TenTen following him once again. He knocked loudly, and a few moments later, the blue haired female opened the door, with her usual look on her face. Emotionless, and well… just rather scary.

She wasn't always scary… but she was emotionless a lot, like damn Itachi. She was also extremely hot… But he wouldn't say that out loud, since Pein may kill him. "Sup bitch?" asked Hidan, as he pushed past her. She rolled her eyes, and her gaze turned to TenTen who tensed.

"Are you coming in, or are you going to let cold air in…?" asked Konan, TenTen went in, and Konan slammed the door. Hidan looked around. He had been to her house before, and it was still nice. Konan had a rich mother and father, and that is who they lived with. And who was they? Pein and her. Yes… They lived together. Even though they weren't related, it was still weird… Since Hidan would have guessed them to be more like siblings. But no. They adopted Pein when she was ten, and he was the same age. I guess they being so much older, they knew they weren't family.

"So what do you need again?"

"Fix her up." said Hidan, pointing to TenTen. TenTen blushed, as Konan looked to her, only blinking her dark eyes. "Make her extremely hot. We are making her ex jealous." Konan nodded.

"That will not be a problem," she spoke.

(Break)

Hidan groaned rather enough, as he glanced as his watch. What the hell was taking so long? He glanced at his watch, and Itachi just sighed. Yes… Itachi was part of this plan as well.

"I have work in two hours."

"I know, calm down." sighed Hidan.

"So what am I doing again?"

"Pretending you like TenTen…"

"….Who?"

"Damnit all." sighed Hidan, slapping himself on the forehead. "Just… don't worry about it. Dick face will be leaving work in an hour, so you will have time to get ready for work."

"You better hope so…." mumbled Itachi. There was clicking, and they turned there head to the stairs, as they saw TenTen. Hidan smirked. Oh this would be good. Hidan looked over to Itachi, who for once in his damn life, had a small smile… Small one though.

Hidan was surprised by how she looked. She looked like a model, and… He stared closer as she came down with Konan. "did you… make her boobs bigger?"

TenTen tensed, blushing, and Konan nodded. "I stuffed them yes, to make them look bigger…"

"Nice." grinned Hidan.

"You owe me." said Konan. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, digging in his pocket, as Itachi greeted TenTen, and kissed her hand. Damn man… he was a freaking womanizer if there was any hot girl around. He handed Konan the money. "Took you fucking long enough… I hope we make it in time." sighed Hidan. "Come on you idiots!" hissed Hidan, as he rushed out the door. He noticed Itachi's car, and sighed. He turned, and watched them. They were so damn slow.

"ITACHI YOU BITCH HURRY UP!" screamed Hidan. "You are going to ruin this!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, as he helped TenTen down the stairs, and across the yard to the car. After all she had huge ass heels on. He opened the door for her, and helped her in as well, only making Hidan more angry. He got in on Itachi's side into the back. Itachi got in, and drove off quickly, trying to get to Neji's work.

"How long do we have?" asked Hidan impatiently.

"About… 35 minutes." said Itachi.

"UGH…." groaned Hidan. This day seemed to be going on forever in his head. He just wanted to get home already. Being with this girl was driving him crazy… After all he wasn't a people person.

(Break)

Hidan watched from the back of the car. Neji worked in a bookstore, ad it had large windows, so he could see the front with the chairs and tables. He say TenTen and Itachi talking and…. Smiling. Which was still weird for him. But hey Itachi was helping. Neji noticed them, and looked completely shocked, so that made it better. Make and Ex jealous that's another things. He watched Neji leave, completely in shock of what must have happened, and TenTen and Itachi returned to the car seeming rather happy. Mission complete!

(break)

Hidan growled rather annoyed. Valentines day, was not his favorite day, but that was the day he asked Sakura to do the date… that way she couldn't go with anyone else. She wasn't so happy about it either, but she would get the hell over it. This day was about love, and well…. It was gross as freaking hell. But hey… If it would make her get close to him, he didn't care.

"Can you at least put a smile on? Your fucking depressing me." said Hidan, as his eye twitched. He did everything right. He took her out to dinner somewhere nice, he got her a stuffed animal at a Valentines festival, and know they were on the beach walking. Hell he didn't do any of this for his other girlfriends… And she wasn't even his girlfriend!

"Sorry." she sighed, looking down. "I… I just don't get why you ask me on this day." she said, looking at him. "I mean… couples are out on this day. And… it's just weird."

"Why?" he asked, looking at her hard. He didn't quite understand.

"We aren't a couple." she said rolling her eyes. "And…we are friends. So why did you pick this day?" she asked.

Hidan tensed lightly, and swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Lie or to not to lie….? Lie. "Because no one else was going to come with me." That… well. That's wasn't really a lie. He never did stuff on valentines. So he wasn't going to lie. "Plus… I wanted to be with you on this day. Is that so bad? I know I'm not the most chipper guy ever." he groaned, closing his eyes, running his hand threw his hair. He heared the girl laugh, and he looked to her surprised. "what?"

"Your not that bad." she laughed. "I'm just surprised that's all…"

"Trust me…. I like you a lot better than all the other girls." he admitted. "Most of the girls are whiney bitches or are never confident… Or just complete freaks. So your sort of… normal. It's a nice change." She laughed once again.

"Me? Normal? You must be insane."

"I am insane. I'm glad you noticed." he smirked, looking to her. He blushed lightly as he saw her. The lighting…. Hit everything perfectly, and her green eyes looked stunning…. He swallowed, looking away, laughing.

"I like you too Hidan… You're a nice change."

"I'm an amazing change… After all. I'm like the most amazing person in the whole world." he grinned. He felt something in his heart… It was pounding. But why?

"You're a good friend." and there it was… the word 'Friend'. Shit… The friend zone. This could be bad…

Note: Yes the Sakura/Hidan part was VERY short… sorry _ my brain was dying near the end of this… It went BOOM. And yes this was mostly about Hidan and TenTen getting revenge xD Who doesn't love revenge? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I know. Slow replies _' It will always be slow, since well… I rarely have time to write, which sucks D: Also I know… Tobi doesn't act like this _' But I like the cute little random Tobi better than the scary psycho Manadra…. And who knows, I may include him into being evil later :D Anyway. I hope you all love the Hidan/Sakura like me~ 8D lol Enjoy!

"Oh damn dude, that's sucks." said Deidara, wincing lightly. It did suck. It sucks fucking dick.

"You might as well, as give me the hundred now man." said Kisame. "The friend zone, you will never get out of that!" he laughed. Hidan groaned. Yes. The friend zone. The zone that was impossible for any girl to like you in…. How would Hidan know? Girls always put Kisame in that zone. After all no one wanted to date a damn fish guy.

"What do I do?" Hidan whined, running a hand threw his hair. "This is bad…"

"Get her a puppy!" said the hyper active Tobi, who grinned happily. Hidan's eye twitched.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Hidan. Tobi squeaked, running off. Hidan was beyond worried and pissed, so it was normal to scare the poor masked boy.

"Ask her on a date." stated Itachi, who didn't even look up from his book. Hidan looked to him, glaring.

"I did that. Ever on the most romantic day of the year, and she told me I was a great friend…. She must be fucking high." Hidan groaned, rubbing his head.

"She must to think you're a good friend." Itachi stated. Hidan glared.

"Who asked you?"

"I thought you were talking to everyone." stated Itachi, blinking his red hues, smirking some. Hidan mumbled.

"I'm blue~" sang Tobi, prancing around. This just made Hidan more mad…. That kid just wouldn't calm down. However Hidan did snort, when Kisame twitched upon hearing that song.

"Oh, oh, Hidan!" chirped Tobi… Just ignore him. "Hidan!" ….. "Hidan!" the boy whined.

"WHAT?"

"Ask Sakura, to the school festival!" said Tobi, clapping his hand together. "It's in a few days… Maybe you two will get closer."

Hidan looked at him shocked…. Did Tobi just say that?

"Wow… Tobi said something smart for once." said Deidara.

"Tobi, you have know become a threat to me." said Kisame, pursing his lips.

"Tobi…. A good boy?"

(Break)

"Your doing it wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you fucking are. It's not suppose to go there, put it up higher."

"I can't reach!" growled Sakura.

Hidan smirked, seeing the girl try and reach higher to put the lanterns up. It was funny to say the least, and well… it gave Hidan a nice view. But he was growing very impatient, and snatched the lantern from her… but he didn't move. He kept behind her, and reached up, putting it on the nail.

"There, that wasn't so fucking hard." He said, moving back. Sakura turned to him, her big green eyes bright, and her face a light red. He smirked. "You okay there? You look like you may faint." he grinned. He knew what he did, and she swallowed. She must have thought it wasn't flirting… but it was.

"I'm fine. Since you can reach you can do the rest!" she grinned, handing him another lantern. "We have thirteen more to do." she smirked. Hidan frowned.

"Ugh…. Can I just lift you?"

"No!"

"Pfft…. Well to bad." said Hidan, pursing his lips. "We do it my way or… I don't help." he smirked. She glared.

"Fine I don't need your help!" this caught him off. He blinked his purple hues… Did she really just say that? Hidan watched her snatched the lantern from him, and try to hang it up. He licked his bottom lip, and watched, leaning again a post. He was amused. Her cheeks puffed out, as she tried to reach, stretching to get to it. He had to say… It was sort of cute that she was trying to prove him that she didn't need him. Kind of though. Hidan leaned off the post, and snatched her up by her waist, lifting her up. She screamed, flailing, almost kicking him in the face. He growled. "Get off me!"

"Just put the damn thing up, I don't have all day." Hidan barked. She stopped squirming and put it up. Hidan was surprised… She was light as a feather. He could easily just hold her up for awhile… Not that he wanted too or anything like that. He hadn't noticed it before, but… her skin was very soft. His face accidentally touched her thigh when he lifted her, and a faint blush crossed his face… she was very soft.

"You can put me down know." she said. Hidan broke from thought, and swallowed, setting her down. She turned to him a glared, a light blush crossing her cheeks. "So…. We have to do all of them like that?"

"Yep." he smirked.

"Fine." she groaned, but we need to hurry. I have to go home soon."

Hidan chuckled. It wasn't so bad being around the pinklette.

(Break)

Hidan mumbled lightly, seeing his stupid friends act well… stupid. Kisame groaned annoyed, looking at the goldfish in the small little pool. "I will save you, my friends!" cried Kisame.

"Dude, they are just fucking fish."

"No, they aren't!" growled Kisame.

"Look, Look! Tobi got a lion!" said Tobi, showing off this giant stuffed Lion. Hidan's eye twitched rather annoyed… Than he noticed pink. His eyes darted to it quickly, and his face grew warm. No way…. Sakura.

"Hidan!" she screamed, running towards him. She was wearing a kimono. It wasn't weird or anything, most girls were wearing them, but she looked so… adorable. It was a red kimono, with pink sakura blossoms on them, a big black bow around her waist. Her short pink hair was up in ponytail, her green eyes shinning happily… Deidara snorted.

"Hey Hidan, can you breath? I think she took your-"

Hidan elbowed Deidara, and rubbed the back of his head, and he couldn't get the grin that seemed to be plastered on to his off. "Sakura, you look… decent." he lied. Damn she was amazing.

"Thanks I guess?" she laughed. She noticed Kisame still fighting to get the goldfish into the paper net. She got down near him, which made him look to her. Kisame blinked his golden hues, and pursed his lips. Hidan and the others watched confused, as she smiled. "Need any help? I use to play these game all the time when I was little." she said, as she moved her hand, to his grabbing the net. Of course Kisame's face flushed deeply, since no girl had ever been this close to him…. Hidan was slightly jealous glaring at Kisame.

Sakura was slow, capturing a few fish in the net trying not to break it, and put it inside the fish bowl. The owner applauded.

"You did good girl. These are yours than." he grinned, giving her the bowl, as the five fish swam around in the bowl. She smiled.

"Thank you." she cooed happily, than got. Kisame did the same, looking at her shocked, as she gave them to him. "Here you. Told you I was good." she grinned.

"T-Thanks, Sakura-Chan…." he breathed.

"Wow, you are amazing, like Hidan said!" said Tobi,

Hidan's face flushed, as Sakura turned to Tobi, blinking her large green eyes.

"Um, no, I'm just-"

"Hidan talks about you a lot, like all the time, and he said you were-" Hidan coved Tobi's mouth, glaring at him, his face lighting up.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan said lowly. Tobi squeaked, and Deidara laughed.

"Ha-ha! Hidan you are getting soft it seems."

"Shut up!"

"Here pretty lady!" said Tobi, giving Sakura his stuffed lion. Sakura looked at him confused, blinking her large eyes at him. "I don't need it. But a pretty girl like you deserves it!"

Was… Tobi flirting with Sakura? Hidan grabbed Sakura, dragging her off. "Come on Sakura, let's go, I'll win you something way cooler than that lion." said Hidan, his heart stinging with jealousy.

"Bye Sakura!" the other said, as Hidan dragged her away.

(Break)

"H-Hidan really… You don't need to get me all these."

"But these games are easy… It's there faults for making it so winnable." stated Hidan. The people at this stands faces were turning blue, by how many stuffed animals Hidan was winning. He handed Sakura another stuffed animal, this on being a very large monkey. Sakura's eye twitched, as she held the other in her hands. He pursed his lips, looking at them all…. "Okay maybe that is enough." he stated, with a soft laugh.

"Sakura-!" Hidan groaned, seeing her idiotic friend come over to her. The guy with duck ass hair, and the…. Blonde weirdo. Naruto smiled at her, and Sasuke glared at Hidan.

"Hey guys, were have you two been?" she asked with a smile.

"Hanging out with the others. Where have you been?" asked Naruto, he gasped light. "Wow Sakura! You look amazing!"

"Thank you Naruto!" she laughed lightly.

"Were did you get all these…?" asked Sasuke, looking at the all the stuffed animals.

"Hidan, he won them for me."she said. It seemed like they didn't really notice him, and looked to him shocked. Hidan glared, and they glared back.

"You have been around him all night?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah…. Why?" she asked.

"Sakura I thought I told you-"

A loud explosion filled his ears, and they all turned, too see fireworks. He didn't know they were actually going to set fireworks off, but they did. Sakura gasped, and he looked to her. She was filled with happiness. Bright colors of red, orange, and many other shades came to her face, one after another as another firework would explode. Hidan swallowed, feeling the same heat cross his face, and his stomach and heart doing something… odd. He didn't even care that Naruto and Sasuke were around… It seemed like it was only the two of the right than.

"I…. I think." another brilliant blaze came, and she looked to him.

"Huh?" she asked loudly. He just smiled, and looked at her warmly.

"Nothing Sakura-Chan…." he breathed, looking up at the sky. What…. What was he feeling for her?

(Break)

"Thank you for taking me home."

"It's nothing…. After all, I don't want you dropping these things after I just won them for you." said Hidan, as he carried most of the animals he got for her.

"Tonight was really fun… I hadn't had that much fun in a long time." she said with a laugh. He looked to her, as she smiled happily. He hadn't seen her so…. Happy before.

"Than you need to go out more" Hidan laughed

"Yeah probably." she admitted. "Your friends… They are nice."

"They are okay… and your friends are still…. Shitty." said Hidan, frowning. She looked to him.

"They are just worried… After all… You guys are…"

"Known as the terrible kids? Always getting in trouble and starting things?" asked Hidan, frowning. "People judge us so quickly, because we are so different. Because we are a bit stand offish and are quickly angered… But it's only because people judge us so quickly…." he said coldly. It was true…. Everyone was so quick to judge them.

"Well… I know that now." she said. Hidan looked to her, and she smiled softly. "I use to be afraid of you…. But Hidan… you're an amazing person." Hidan's face flushed, and he snorted, looking away.

"Wow. That was lame." he laughed. Sakura puffed out her cheeks, punching him, as he continued to laugh.

"I'm just telling the truth." she said. She stopped, and so did Hidan, looking at the home. Somewhat… he felt sad to be leaving her…. It was weird. He followed her to the door, and she opened it with her free hand.

"Tsukushi!" she screamed. A boy ran down the stairs, and Hidan looked at him shocked. He looked… like Sakura. He looked about ten, and had soft pink hair that was spiked up, and bright green eyes. The boy looked at Hidan, and gasped.

"Oh my god! Sakura has a boyfriend!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" said Sakura, her face turning a deep shade of red. Hidan tried to hold back a grin.

"She is lying. I am her boyfriend." siad Hidan, winking at the boy. The boy got the hint, and grinned. Sakura turned to Hidan shocked.

"You liar!"

"Stop denying it… You love me." said Hidan.

"Tsukushi! Carry these!" said Sakura, shoving the stuffed animals too him. The boy pursed him lips.

"Whatever, bye mister!" said the boy, running up the stairs. Sakura snatched the stuffed animals from Hidan and glared. Hidan swallowed, and watched as she turned to leave him.

"S-Sakura please wait." he breathed, grasping her by the arm. She turned to him, blinking her large green eyes at him.

"What…?" she asked. Hidan's face flushed, and he didn't know why. He wanted to tell her… so many things, and he didn't know why.

"Thank you for… tonight. Maybe we can… do it again sometime." he breathed, she smiled back, her green eyes filled with warmth.

"That would be nice… night Hidan-kun."

"Night Sakura-chan…."

Note: AHHHHHHH! I really like how this chapter turned out… I thought it was kind of cute .w. I hope you guys like how I'm making Hidan. I know… I kind of changing him, but I think Hidan would be nice…. Sometimes _


	10. Chapter 10

Note: MWUAHAHAHA! D: Chapter came quicker than you guys thought huh? 8D Well…. Not really _' I just wanted to do this, since people keep asking me to update… which is kind of cool that people actually like this crap xD Enjoy.

He couldn't do this… he wouldn't dare. But that was Hidan for you. It was just the two of them on the court, how it ended up this way, Sakura would never know. For once in Gai's life, he decided to do dodge ball…. He must have been high, since the Akatsuki gang were stronger and faster than the rest by well…. A lot. Of course they were high in stamina, and they also knew weakness in others. So they easily got Naruto out, since they knew he would be a threat. Than the others started to fall…. Ino, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino…. Until she was left. Sakura was beginning to think, that maybe Hidan planned it that way.

Hidan smirked at Sakura, and playful look in his eyes. Sakura on the other hand wasn't happy… she wouldn't lose to him that easy. She glared at him and the ball he held. She watched him closely, and she swallowed.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Please, it's just dodge ball."

"True." he said, smirking. "Let's have a little bet."

This caught Sakura's attention, and as well everyone else. They all watched quietly. "I'm listening…" she said, feeling a smile tug along her lips, even though she was desperate to keep it off.

"If I hit you…. How about we go on a date?" he asked, smirking. Sakura's face flushed, and she heard people gasp.

"Sakura don't do it!" screamed Naruto, who seemed to be panicking.

"Do it Sakura~" cooed Tobi, who seemed to jumping…. Why?

"Sakura you better win this." stated Sasuke. She turned her head to him, and saw him glaring. It made her body grow stiff, and she swallowed. Lately…. All Sasuke did was glare, and it made her uncomfortable. She turned her head away.

"And if I win…." she said, rubbing her chin. She was really getting into this. She cupped her mouth, and mouthed him the words. His eyes opened up wide in surprise, and he laughed.

"I don't know about that… I may have to ask first. But sure, it's a deal." said Hidan. "Either way, I win." he grinned. His arm went back, and he threw the ball. She winced lightly, as she caught it, as it stung her hand. Hidan frowned lightly. "Oh that probably hurt. Kukuku~" cackled Hidan. Hidan played mean and rough. She had to remember this. But he had forgotten her amazing strength. Sakura wipped her arm back, and threw it with all her strength. Sakura saw something she never seen before on Hidan's face. Panic. He tried to catch the ball, to probably show off, but only ended up hurt. Hidan screamed, his eyes lighting up with confusion. He grabbed his stomach were the ball had nailed him, and his eyes moved to her, and they were filled with amusement. Sakura smirked at him.

"I forgot…. You're a little firecracker. You and that damn arm." he laughed, than winced lightly from the pain she guessed. "Y…You win Sakura-chan."

(Break)

Sakura didn't think his friends were well…. That different. Yes. Sakura asked to hang out with Hidan for the day. Why? Well…. Because she wanted to understand him better. And hanging with his friends seemed like the best option. Sakura swallowed, and looked around the roof top. They all looked scary to say the least… Well Pein, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu seemed scary. To say in the least, she wasn't expecting what happened next…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" she heard, and she turned nearly being knocked over by Kisame, Tobi, and also Deidara. She tensed, and her head was spinning. What the hell? "Omg Tobi missed Sakura-chan!" cooed the cute little boy Tobi, who was nuzzling against her.

"HEY!" Hidan screamed, ripping them off of her. Sakura was in shock, and in confusion, her brain was spinning. The guys she thought for so long, that were nothing but true evil…. Were hugging her. "No touching." warned Hidan, glaring at the three.

Kisame laughed, his lips forming into a smirk. "It's sort of hard. She smells nice." Wait, what?

"So true! Is that Victoria Secret?" asked Deidara, grinning. Sakura's brain seemed to be spinning. They were all so… cute. Was that bad to say? (NO ;D)

"Pretty lady, is so…. Pretty." cooed Tobi. Sakura had never been complimented so much, so her face flushed. She felt Hidan's evil aura appear, and she tensed. Oh no….

You $%&)%_$_)%($(%*$(^$)%! shouted Hidan, and the three tensed, grinning. Hidan darted towards them, and they ran, laughing. Come back you chicken $^$%^^(%))%^(%$)%($^%!" as he chased after them. She was sure a fire was around him at that moment.

She heard someone laugh, and she turned her head, too see another boy. His body was split, one side black the other white. He had bright golden eyes, and messy green hair. He wore the usual dress code. He noticed Sakura looking, and grinned, sharp teeth showing. She swallowed. (YES, Zetsu doesn't have that damn plant on his head…. Boo hoo _) "Those guys are idiots." spoke Zetsu, as he laughed.

"**I agree." **she tensed. Was that…. Another voice? It sounded dark and threatening.

"Zetsu-san…. Right?" asked Sakura, as she walked closer. He watched her closely, that smile still on his face.

"Yeah."

"**Duh." **said the other voice. Sakura sat on the ground, in front of him, but not to close.

"That's a wise thing to do." it was another voice. She turned her head, and saw Sasori. He was another gang member, even though she rarely saw him. He was hiding against a wall, and lead off of it. His dark emotionless eyes, showed nothing. "Zetsu has been known to bight."

"Liar!" whined Zetsu.

"**Not really. I wouldn't mind biting her." **cackled the other part of Zetsu. Sakura tensed. Sasori laughed softly.

"It seems like everyone seems to… tolerate you." said Sasori, who took a seat next to Zetsu, who's golden eyes locked on Sakura.

She swallowed, smiling softly. They seemed threatening. Something about them, there aura seemed scary… but Hidan was once scary, but now anymore. She could still here them screaming and yelling at one another, and she put on a real smile.

"I'm glad… I was hoping to get to know you all more." she admitted. She looked at Zetsu. "So…. Do you um…" she was confused by the way he was.

"I have a split personality."

"**Not really. More like a split mind."**

"Sort of… it's hard to explain."

"**We are just fucking insane." **cackled the dark voice.

"So… what do I call you…?" Sakura asked.

"**Well…. Zetsu. I am the black half though." **spoke the dark voice.

"And I am the white half." said the other voice.

"It's sort of like good and evil." said Sasori. She looked to him. "Except they are both evil." smirked Sasori.

"Am not!" whined the white half.

"**I am." **laughed the black half.

"No, No, No!" Sakura tensed, as she felt something tumble over her. Hidan was in front of her, and waved his arms back in forth. What was his deal. "Sakura, don't get around these two!"

"Aw, that's mean Hidan." said Sasori, pouting out his lip, although his voice still seemed emotionless. Hidan turned to her, and seemed to be panicked. What was his deal?

"Jeez. It wasn't like we were going to hurt her."

"**Yet." **

"That's the thing. You can not touch her. You do, you die." warned Hidan. Sakura tensed. What was going on?

"**But she seems like a delicious little snack." **laughed the black half. Sakura swallowed.

"No, Zetsu!" cried Tobi, who just seemed to jump out of no where, and clung to him. Sakura stiffened. Was it safe for Tobi to do that. Tobi nuzzled against him, and Zetsu sighed.

"Fine."

"**Tobi is a good boy…"**

"And he knows what is best!"

"…**." **he patted Tobi on the head, and Sakura sighed. Guess it was okay.

"Fucking freak" Hidan commented, glaring at Zetsu. Zetsu flashed a toothy grin.

"**Watch that tongue of yours, or you will become or next meal." commented black Zetsu.**

"**You'll think when I cut you into pieces." Hidan spoke acidly. Sakura felt arms wrap around her waist, and she blushed lightly. She was lifted into the air, and flung over Hidan's shoulder. **

"**H-HEY!" screamed Sakura, as she started to hit him in the back, her legs flailing.**

"**You may not want to do that…" said Hidan.**

"**Oh…. Pretty." said Sasori, who was smirking.**

**Kisame's face just flushed deeply, and Tobi cooed happily. "Sakura has pretty panties."**

**Wait… WHAT?**

"**Stupid girl, stop it!" hissed Hidan., who placed his hand on the bottom of her skirt. Sakura face flushed, and she stopped. His hand was too close…. She whined lightly, as he carried her off.**

"**Come back!" screamed Deidara. "I didn't get to see her panties!"**

**Laughter erupted behind them, and Sakura kept her face down….**

**(Break)**

"**Sorry about that." said Sakura, as Hidan sat her down on a bench against the school building. Hidan looked down to her, his dark eyes seemed to serious for once. "I forgot…. I'm not wearing jeans, but a skirt." she sighed lightly, her face growing warm lightly. To flash those guys her underwear, was kind of bad. Heck, they barely knew her. "So do you not want me to talk to Zetsu and Sasori?" she asked, looking to him. And she noticed… she was talking a lot, not him for once. He swallowed, and she noticed a faint red crossing his face. "H-Hidan-kun?"**

"**It's not fair." he spoke, looking to her. "I didn't get to see them" he whined. Sakura tensed, and her foot went up, kicking him in the shin. He winced. "Ow, hoe!"**

"**I am not a hoe!"**

"**Flashing your underwear to my friends, seems very hoe-ish." he stated, glaring lightly. Why was he mad at her?**

"**You're the one who picked me up! How did you think I was going to react?" she screamed angrily, getting up. He didn't budge, and she was closer to him than she had thought. They glared hard at one another. "Ugh. I hate when your like this!"**

"**Like this? This I me, moron!" he barked. "I've always been this way!" he screamed, Sakura tried not to flinch. "I haven't changed, I've been me the whole time!" **

"**So… at the festival, that was you too?"**

**He looked at her shocked, and a faint tint of red crossed his face, and he looked away. "I'll say it again…. People judge us by the way we act and how we look. We aren't bad people all the time." he stated, looking at her. "And you know it."**

"**I do… but that doesn't mean you can treat me like that." she said. "I said I was sorry."**

**He pouted his lips out like a child, and sighed unhappily. "No one is suppose to see you like that… besides me." Sakura face flushed, and she punched him in the gut. Hidan gasped for air, and smirked. "HEY! Not nice~" he laughed, still gasping for air as he talked.**

"**Who said I was nice?" bad choice of words. Hidan moved in, making her fall back into the bench. She winced lightly, than looked to him, as he looked down to her, a smirk crossing his lips. Sakura felt her heart racing, and her stomach did a flip? What was this…? She had never felt this way before, except when she was around Sasuke, and lately she hadn't even been feeling it with Sasuke, but with… Hidan. She turned her head away, and she felt his finger lightly brush against her neck, moving to her face.**

"**Hey…" he pulled her face to his, and Sakura's face flushed brightly. His violet eyes seemed so warm, and it was weird. It was the first time she had ever seen him like this. Hidan was such an ass, and always teasing, but this moment…. He looked kind and warm. A soft smiled crossed his lips, and she felt her heart tugging, her brain was screaming. She felt dizzy. "Show me that bad side." he breathed, and she tensed feeling his warm breath. Breath Sakura… Just breath. **

"**Come on…. Show me." he said. It almost sound… pleading. Sakura couldn't take it, and she turned her head to him. He looked to her, and he looked like… an angel. Weird huh? Sakura grasped hold of his shirt, pulling him in. Hidan's eyes showed a small bit of surprise, and her eyes connected with his. Her eyes wandered over every part of his face. His white messy hair, those stunning violet eyes, that pale smooth skin…. Those damn lips. **

"**I can't…." she breathed, and with force, she pushed him away, moving from the bench, as she looked back to him. For once his eyes showed…. Sadness. He looked to her, and Sakura swallowed. She couldn't. She loved Sasuke! Didn't… she? Even she was starting to doubt her feelings for the raven haired boy. "I can't do this. W-We are friends!" once again another look of pain crossed his face, and she felt something too. It stung in her chest. Why did it hurt her like this?**

"**Sakura, please-"**

"**No, Hidan! P-Please… Just leave me alone." she said, turning on her heels quickly, as she ran. Oddly enough, she wanted him to chase after her like they did in those sappy movies… but she knew she was wishing for too much.**

**(break)**

**Hidan actually thought of chasing after her like in those stupid movies that he just hated. But he couldn't. He felt…. Sad. It was something knew to him. Hidan never experienced such things before. Only anger and jerky happiness. So these new feelings were driving him insane. Hidan growled lightly, as he shook, taking a seat on the bench. He grasped his head, trying to regain himself. Who was he becoming? Everything was changing, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He was the foul-mouth, jerky son of bitch douche. So why was this girl of all people, changing his personality?**

"**Damnit!" he yelled, hitting his fist against the stone bench, a little bit to hard. He heard something break, and he sighed lightly. The pain surged threw his hand, and it was painful, not pleasant like it use to be. He would need the school nurse. Hidan raised from the spot, when something caught his eyes… black hair. His head turned, and he saw the duck haired boy… Sasuke. Hidan for once, his blood felt cold. The very present of Sasuke, just pissed him off.**

**Sasuke glare was hard, as he walked to him. "What the fuck do you want?" barked Hidan. He was in pain, and knew this could be bad. But he was sure he could take Sasuke. **

"**I just saw that little scene right there." he said coolly. Hidan hated how this guy thought he was so bad…. It really did piss him off.**

"**So what?"**

"**I don't like it clearly." said Sasuke, his dark eyes looking to Hidan. Hidan rolled his eyes, as blood trickled down his hand. He must have scrapped his hand on the stone. **

"**I know you want me and everything but I don't swing that way you-"**

"**Stay the hell away from Sakura." this got Hidan's attention.**

"**Huh?"**

"**You heard it from her…. And your hearing it from me. Stay away from her."**

"**Oh, your funny!" laughed Hidan fakely. He wasn't giving up on Sakura.**

"**I know about your little bet." Hidan's blood turned cold again. What?**

"**What are you talking about?" breathed Hidan. He had forgotten about the bet…. But this wasn't good. Who had told him? Only the gang knew about this…. Hidan winced, as he made a fist. Just stay calm.**

"**I know you're a moron, but you know what I'm talking about." spoke Sasuke. "Stay away from her…. Or I will tell her, and she will hate you forever…"**

"**D-Don't do this!" Hidan cried out. He had never felt so panicky. Why did he care if Sakura knew? It wasn't about the money, but… he didn't want to hurt her. "I…."**

"**Love her?" asked Sasuke. Hidan swallowed. Did he….? He didn't know, he never felt it before. "I'm warning you. Stay away." Sasuke turned, and Hidan growled, shaking his head. Could he just give up the easy? He couldn't just let this happen!**

"**Stop!" Hidan screamed, moving towards him, anger coming over him. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, and turned him around, his fist making contact with his cheek. Sasuke stumbled back some, and glared, touching his face. "How dare you fucking tell me what to do?" hissed Hidan. He went to move again to break his face, but than…. That face popped in his head. Sakura. She wouldn't…. be proud if he did this, would she?**

**Hidan felt pain surge in his face, than stomach…. He landed on the ground hard, gasping for air. Sakura was still in his mind… that kind, playful smile. Those stunning green eyes…. She was there in his mind, as Sasuke continued to beat on Hidan….**

**Note: Don't hate me…. _' It will turn out better, promise. Lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

Note: SO SORRY! D: For some reason… Fanfiction wouldn't let me post my new chapters e_e' But I finally figured it out thank god! Dx UGH! Took forever… e_e'This is also the last chapter… I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I was writing it. Also… I am thinking of writing a Sakura/Akatsuki fanfic. What do you guys think? :D enjoy~

"What the hell happened to you?" shouted the blue colored male, as the blonde haired boy winced. "Did you get hit by a truck?"

"Or a train?" asked Deidara.

"Or-Or… um…." Tobi stopped, since he couldn't think of anything.

"Fucking Sasuke happened!" shouted Hidan, wincing lightly. Dark purple and green bruised covered his body. His hard was also broke and had wraps around it. He was positive he may be bleeding internally, but he could face it… After all he would heal in a few days. He bit his cut lip, and felt it reopen. He tasted the iron, and spit it out. "Damnit all! Who the fuck told him about the bet?" asked Hidan.

The guys looked at him confused (Or at least Deidara and Kisame, since Tobi did have a mask).

"Dude… None of us told." said Deidara.

"Yeah we never talk to that duck ass haired kid." Kisame spoke also, sighing.

"Tobi saw Sasori talking to Sasuke the other day!" said the hyper active Tobi. Hidan eyes moved to Tobi, who instantly tensed. "Eep…" he said quietly. "Tobi wasn't suppose to say that…?"

Sasori was dead.

(Break)

"You do know violence will get you no where."

Hate. That's what Hidan felt as he held the short red haired male in the air, with his good hand. Zetsu didn't seem very effected and stayed were he was, sitting on the ground. Hidan knew where to find Sasori, and that was on the roof, with the others, who seemed to no care as well. But if they knew if it got out of hand, they would stop Hidan…. Hopefully he could kill the runt before than.

"You told Sasuke about the bet didn't you?" asked Hidan, who tightened his grip around the collar of the boys shirt. He didn't knew for sure, but why else would Sasori talk to Sasuke? After all they hated each other.

Sasori blinked his brown hues. "Is that any of you concern?" That just pissed Hidan off more, and he slammed Sasori hard against the iron chain-link fence. Hidan wondered if it would just break… and Sasori would jut land perfectly to his death.

"It is my damn concern you asshole!" he hissed. "Why the hell are you in my business?"

"Why not? After all… your not acting like yourself." he stated simply. Hidan looked at him confused. "Looks like I just scrambled you tiny brain, oops."

"You asshole!" Hidan barked again, anger boiled in him, but he had to hold back. After all… Killing someone wouldn't get him answers.

"Your changing." White Zetsu stated.

"**That's why he told Sasuke that." **Black Zetsu commented.

"What are you guys fucking talking about?" asked Hidan, as he let go of Sasori, who landed hard on the ground.

"Ow…"

"He told Sasuke because that way you would stop chasing after Sakura."

"**Because when you started going after Sakura you became… not your asshole self."**

"You became nicer."

"**You even stopped hanging out with everyone, just to hang around her."**

"And we slowly noticed.."

"**That you loved her."**

"What was once a bet, became dangerous…"

"**Because no one is suppose to know about us, the real us… no?"**

**Hidan swallowed. It was true. No one who wasn't in the gang was suppose to be around them. And they all noticed it that day, when he brought Sakura up there to met everyone. They all knew, that he was in love with her… and that was dangerous, because all of them were dangerous. Hidan swallowed. Had he showed it so clearly to all to them?**

"**So he told Sasuke… to let you know, if you got any closer to her, he would tell her. Either way you would have lost her. Because in this gang, you can't have people from the outside as your friend…" Pein stated from the bench. Hidan looked to him, as Pein's eyes were dark.**

**Hidan winced. Why did it have to be like this…?**

**(Break)**

"**S-Sasuke!" the pinklette exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke had a huge bruise on his face, and he just looked at her blankly with those black eyes. It seemed normal anymore, those eyes… They were starting to scare her. "what happened to you?"**

"**Nothing." he stated simply, he looked around, as people talked to one another. Class was about to start soon.**

"**Are you-"**

"**Have you see that idiot today?" he asked looking to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Hidan, that guy…?" he asked.**

**Sakura hadn't seen him when she thought about… And that was weird, since she would always seem him during breaks. "No… not today." she spoke, with a sigh. She was worried when she thought more about it. Where was Hidan today? But of course… she had yelled at him and told him to leave her alone. She sighed. Hopefully he didn't take it too heart, she still wanted to be around him after all.**

"**Good." Sasuke spoke, and the bell rung. Students scrambled to get to class, and when Sakura tried to leave, Sasuke stopped her. "Wait…" Sakura swallowed. What was up with him? His eyes showed nothing, and once again fear rose in her. She didn't know what to do, but was to pull away. Lately she noticed… she no longer liked him, but was scared of him.**

"**S-Sasuke we need-"**

"**I said Wait." he said more seriously, glaring. She froze up, and swallowed, nodding her head obediently. She didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke really did control her it seemed… Maybe it was because she feared him. It was silent than, and all the students were gone. They stood there, and Sakura swallowed again. **

"**S-Sasuke-" she was stopped, as he moved in closer, his lips pressing hard against her. Sakura tensed, and winced. It was hard, and not… pleasant. She raised her hands to push away, but he held onto her tightly. **

**She managed to break away for a moment. "P-Please stop!" she breathed, than she felt his form leave her suddenly. Sakura opened her eyes, and saw…. Hidan, holding Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from Sakura.**

"**Get off me you slut!" Sasuke hissed. Hidan's eye twitched.**

"**What the fuck? Do you think molesting a girl is alright you sick asshole?" Hidan barked.**

"**And do you think making a bet on a girl is better?" Sasuke barked. Sakura tensed. What were they talking about? Hidan made a bet on a girl? That was sick and wrong… Sakura felt bad for the girl.**

"**Not as bad as molesting one!" Hidan barked back. "get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you!" Hidan screamed, letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke scrambled to his feet, glaring at Hidan than ran off. Hidan looked to Sakura, worry and fear in his eyes.**

**Sakura noticed it know. His arm was bandaged, dark bruises along his face and arms… What happened to him? But than she noticed the same with Sasuke the bruise that they didn't have yesterday. She swallowed…. Did they… fight each other yesterday? **

"**Are you okay?" he asked panicky, touching her face, checking her. Sakura wouldn't get past this…**

"**What happened to you?" she asked.**

"**Nothing. Are you okay?" **

"**I am fine!" she spoke, pushing away from him. Everything was in pieces. What where they talking about just than? Nothing was making sense. "What happened to you?" she demanded, Hidan tensed, and he looked away. "Don't lie to me…. You never lie to me, so don't start now."**

"**I got into a fight… that's all."**

"**With Sasuke?"**

"…**."**

"**Answer me!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted to know… Because what Sasuke just said, was starting to reach her. A bet… "Over what?"**

"**Sakura please."**

"**Tell me!"**

"**Me and him just got into a fight over you that's all." he stated, his violet hues not looking to her.**

"**About…. A bet…?" she asked, biting her lip. His silence broke her because she knew than. Hidan made a bet on her?**

"**What was it about huh? The bet? What was it about?" she asked, feeling the tears go down her face. She felt upset and angry. She couldn't believe the guy she was starting to… like was doing this.**

"**It was a silly bet Sakura! Nothing big! Just to…. Make you my girlfriend that's all…" he said.**

"**So… you becoming my friend, and the way you've been treating me… It was just a game?"**

"**No, please! You don't understand!" he screamed, looking to her. But Sakura didn't want to hear it.**

"**I-I trusted you!" she screamed back. "I thought maybe what I was feeling… was true…" she breathed, feeling her heart tear apart.**

"**You don't understand, please listen to me!"**

"**No! you listen to me!" she glared, and he stiffened. "I was really starting to like you… and to know you where just using me in this sick little game… I hate you!" she barked. Pain seemed to surge through. "I hate you and I never want to see you again!" she screamed, as she turned running off. She couldn't believe this was happening…**

**(Break)**

"**Oh wow…" spoke the blonde haired female. It seemed like no one understood how it happened. After all… all the girls DID hate him, even though he had helped out with TenTen, but to know this… ruined it for him. He wasn't good, he was jerk.**

"**I hate that douche anyway." Temari remarked, glaring at the ground.**

**Sakura finally understood why Hidan was always around her. For a bet. How much was he betting? Ugh, the very thought just angered her. She wanted to track him down and beat the crap out of him… **

"**I don't… get it." Hinata spoke softly. They looked to her. "He s-seemed… Different l-lately." she spoke. Sakura had noticed it as well. He was still shitty around everyone else, but when he was with her, he…. Didn't act like a jerk.**

"**That was because money was involved." Ino said, rolling her eyes. "I told you guys, he is a loser!" she sighed unhappily. "Sakura why didn't you listen to me?"**

"**I just…" Sakura sighed, and she swore… she felt something sting her heart. But why? She didn't really care about him… did she?**

**(Break)**

**Pain. For once it wasn't making him happy and cheerful. It was eating away at him, and his chest just hurt. But why? He loved her, and he knew it…. But did love hurt this much? No having it, that is. Because she hated him know. Ugh! Hidan groaned annoyed, running a hand threw his hair, as the other three looked towards him, their eyes for once showing something he had never seen… concern maybe?**

"**Dude… It sucks, we know, but… It'll be okay, yeah?" Deidara spoke, with a soft grin. Hidan never understood… why where the guys so nice to him, when he treated them like crap?**

"**Tobi know Sakura will come back!" cooed Tobi. Was it perhaps…**

"**Yeah man. She must be crazy dude. Your…. Cool." laughed Kisame. Because they cared? It seemed like it all snapped together. They were his friends. Hidan winced lightly. He had never noticed it before, but these three really cared about Hidan. It was weird, because… Hidan always saw this as a nuisance, but lately… they were helping him out. He swallowed, smiling lightly.**

"**Um…. Guys?" They looked to him surprised, tensing, afraid Hidan may just snap from that smile… After all he always had a smirk. "T… Thanks for this." he chuckled lightly. They looked at him shocked.**

"**OMG! Hidan is sick!" Tobi screamed.**

"**What the hell?" laughed Kisame.**

"**You okay man?" grinned Deidara. Hidan blushed lightly from embarrassment, and mumbled.**

"**Shut up you morons! I just wanted to be nice for once in my damn life, and you make fun of me?"**

"**Of course!" laughed Deidara, grinning.**

"**Friends make fun of each other, yeah?" asked Tobi, shrugging. Yeah… Friends.**

**(Break)**

**Just move… keep moving. That was what was in his head, to not be noticed by Sakura… After all it would only be awkward… and he was sure Sakura wanted to kill him. Plus… He didn't want to feel more upset upon seeing her. He was even going to classes early, but he had forgotten…. They had Chemistry and P.E together. It was already a month, and Hidan and Sakura had spoke since that incident. Hidan paid Kisame the money, and everything seemed…. Lonely.**

**Hidan went in his Chemistry class, nearly died seeing her, his heart almost exploding in his rib cage. Her green eyes didn't even look to him. It had been this way for a month whenever he saw her… The sick feeling in his stomach.**

**Please… just look at me, was all he was thinking, but she didn't as he made his way to the back. The knowing feeling started in his stomach, and he couldn't breathe. Jashin…. Why didn't he just kill Hidan than? Hidan felt empty whenever she was around, even with his friend around him, he just felt… empty. What was missing?**

"**Class~" cooed Orochimaru. Hidan tensed. He had forgotten the sick ass pervert was in this class…. Ugh. Jashin kill me! Please just put me out of my damn misery! Orochimaru was speaking about some sort of chemicals, as Hidan spaced off, watching the back of Sakura. Good thing she couldn't see him… After all he didn't want to seem like a weird ass stalker… Until Orochimaru touched her shoulder. Hidan tensed, anger boiling threw him. He had told the sick pervert before to not to touch her.**

"**Asshole!" Hidan hissed. The room was silent, and Sakura turned looking to him…. She seemed upset and hurt, but… there was thanks in her eyes. Orochimaru glared. "What did I tell you?"**

"**Please…. You are causing a commotion."**

"**Asshat, (Yes…. ASSHAT xD) your pissing me the fuck off. What the hell did I tell you? DO NOT TOUCH HER." He was so angry from how everything had turned out…. He couldn't hold back.**

"**Sit the hell down." Orochimaru glared. Hidan seemed to snap. He lunged towards Orochimaru, trying to strangle him…. Everything seemed to get out of hand than.**

**(Break)**

**Hidan was expelled for a week for almost killing the sick asshole. Seems like Tsunade had gotten reports on Orochimaru before, so she couldn't blame Hidan for attacking him like that. But Hidan had to much free time…. He couldn't stay home. After all he lived alone, and the empty, silent place would drive him more insane. So he wandered all day to just pass the time. He need too, because if he stopped, he may just break down.**

**To much was happening at once. To many emotions he had never felt. All so new… It was going to kill him. Before all he felt was anger, psychopathic joy, and the lust to kill or have sex. But…. He was feeling joy, hurt, jealousy, love, loneliness, everything…. Why did it have to be this way? It was only suppose to be a bet, and yet it became so more… He felt like he may just die without her by his side.**

**Hidan looked over the bridge that he was leaning against, the sun warming his cold skin… for once he felt something prinking his eyes. Was he…. Crying? Ugh. He never cried and know the damn tears wouldn't go away. "Sakura…." he breathed. He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he was praying to Jashin… or anyone who would help him. "Please come back to me!" he said grinding his teeth. Hidan sobbed quietly, as he ran his hands threw his messing white hair that wasn't slicked back for once. "I just… Want you back!" **

"**Hidan." Hidan's heart pounded loudly in his ears, as he turned, looking to see the angel… The one who he had to desperately wanted to see. Sakura Haruno.**

**(Break)**

**Walking slowly she searched for Hidan. After all he was kicked out for a week…. She wanted to say thank you, after all she had manners. She asked Kisame where Hidan lived, and he gave her the address… But the past two days after school, he was never home… So she was heading home, when she saw familiar white hair…. But it was shaggy not slick. Maybe she was mistaken, so she kept walking till she heard the figure speak.**

"**Sakura…." she tensed lightly, turning to the figure. Was it… him? Did he know she was there? She swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. "Please come back to me! I just… want you back!" he screamed. Sakura lips parted as she spoke.**

"**Hidan." he turned and sure enough, it was him. His white hair feel into his face, his violet eyes looking at her shocked…. Was there tears? Her heart seemed to have stopped. **

"**Sakura…?" he asked. It seemed like he didn't believe it, as a smile came to his lips. She tensed, as he moved closer, but he stopped, seeing that she was nervous. "You are real…" he spoke softly, and he seemed almost disappointed. His eyes no longer showed light, but grew dark. What just happened? "Sorry but I have to leave." he spoke suddenly, walking past her. She watched, her heart pounded. **

"**Hidan please wait!" she spoke. But he didn't, so she moved quickly, grasping his arm. He stopped, and she looked to him. "Look at me please!" **

"**Why are you even here?" he spoke, it seemed to just be laced with sadness.**

"**I came to see you." she said. She felt nervous, and upset… Even though he was jerk, she still liked him… After all she had a heart. For some reason, Hidan wasn't acting the same since that day…. So what happened to him? And what did he mean at the bridge…. He wanted her back?**

"**Why?"**

"**I wanted to say thank you…"**

"**Well you did. So let me go."**

"**Hidan! Look at me Damnit!" she cried out, feeling her eyes sting with tears. He turned, and she noticed tears in his eyes as well. It seemed like he was trying to hid it from her by running away, but she wasn't giving up that easy.**

"**Why are you… crying?" he spoke, his eyes seeming to grow sad. He moved in closer, as his fingers brushed against her eyes gently. Her heart started to race, but she couldn't let him know that….**

"**Why are you?" she asked sadly, as his hands trailed to her cheek. He seemed to be watching…memorizing her face. **

"**I…" he didn't even seem to notice he was crying. Sakura moved her hands wiping them away as well as she smiled softly, yet he continued to frown. His eyes seemed to dark and sad…. But why?**

**Why was she doing this? She hated him didn't she? He used her to get money, and he still could be using her. But something in his eyes…. Show pure agony and pain. "Hidan…. Are you okay?"**

"**No…." he admitted, with a bitter smile. "I think… I may be dying, Sakura…" He admitted, trying to laugh, but it seemed to only be faint. He seemed to be holding back.**

**Sakura swallowed. "Why…?" she asked.**

"**I…. I miss you." he breathed, and it seemed to be in pain. Sakura didn't understand. He was using her wasn't he? But the familiar pain was stinging in her heart. He removed his hands from her face to her shoulders, grasping as if he was trying to hold himself up. "I miss you so damn much. I've never felt so…. Alone without you. I don't understand it!" he spoke. "I fucking hate it! I've never felt like this before about anyone…. It makes me insane." he admitted.**

**Sakura looked to him shocked. What was going on right know? Sakura swallowed, listening… That's all she could do, as his eyes looked into hers.**

"**It wasn't suppose to be like this… It was all about the money, and than… I would have thrown you away like any other girl…. But than… I started… liking you. Everything about you. I absolutely hated the fact you weren't a skank, I hated that you where smart, I hated everything about you besides the fact that you were cute… But… I… I love that your not the things…. I love that your not easy, it makes me chase and keeps me interested. I love that you beat me up, showing that you care… I love that you are smart and I can actually keep a damn conversation with! I love everything about you! You pink hair… you crème skin… Those stunning green emeralds…. Everything. I love you, Sakura"**

**Sakura felt a heat cross her face. Was this happening? Was this a dream that she had secretly wished for, for the past month…. All she could do was this. She punched Hidan. He winced, his eye twitching.**

"**What the hell?"**

"**Oh my Jashin it is real!" because in her dream Hidan would have exploded into feathers…. So this wasn't a dream. "are you serious?"**

"**Yes I fucking serious! What the hell that hurt!" he groaned, wincing lightly. "I tell you I love you, and I get punched!"**

**Sakura didn't know how to react. After all she sucked at love, and only had one crush ever. So this was all she could think of. She grasped his face, while he was still in panic, crashing her lips into his. Hidan tensed, as she kept. She was surprised… His lips were soft. She pulled away, her face growing heated, and his face was red as a tomato.**

"**I…I'm sorry." she said softly.**

"…**.."**

"**Hidan…?"**

"…"

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh my Jashin… Is this a dream?" he asked. **

"**No….?"**

"… **I think I may faint." he spoke, laughing. He stumbled lightly, grasping her shoulders to hold himself up.**

"**So…." she said, blushing.**

"**Want to be my girlfriend?" he smirked happily. WHAT?1 Sakura looked at him shocked, as his eyes lit up with the familiar happiness she once saw. It seemed like… he was happy again. Did he really… love her?**

"**It depends…" she said with a smile, looking at him.**

"**Anything for you…."**

"**No more betting on me…. And also. You have to be nice to me in front of you friends…" she grinned. He nodded, frowning.**

"**Fine… Which reminds me… I'm going against my gangs rules… I'm not suppose to get close to anyone who isn't in the gang, so… They are gonna have to learn to fucking deal" he said, leaning off her, as he smiled. Sakura blushed lightly.**

"**W-What…?"**

"**I'm picking you over the gang… If they can't get over it, oh well… I would rather have you any day." he admitted, a faint blush crossing his face. **

"**R-Really…?"**

"**Of course, Sakura… I love you." he said with a smile.**

"**I…. I love you too Hidan…"**

**(Break)**

"**Damn fucking, mother of all that is evil birds!" shouted the albino, trying to swat them away. He was about to go insane from the birds that seemed to be swarming them all.**

"**Oi, they are just birds…." commented the blonde male.**

"**Very annoying birds." mumbled the blonde female, who looked JUST like the blonde male.**

"**Tobi want to get on the birdie and fly~"**

"**Are you high?" asked the blue male.**

"**G-Guys can't we just calm down a little?"**

"**NO! Calming down isn't fun, un!"**

"**Hidan… Chill out. They are just birds…" said the pinklette.**

"**Birds that will peak your damn eyes out! And those are MY eyes Damnit!"**

**Hidan, Sakura, Deidara, Ino, Kisame, Temari, Tobi, and Hinata… They were all hanging out in the park, and it was summer. School was out, and it was nice. Bright sun, wonderful weather… It was amazing. Plus it was great since everyone was getting alone now.**

**Hidan felt Sakura grasp his hand tighter, and his head moved to her, as her stunning green eyes looked at him. He felt suddenly calm… till a bird tried to peak him.**

"**Mother fucking ass apple!" Hidan growled (Yes…. Ass apple xD)**

"**Boom Boom!" Deidara laughed evilly, as he threw a firecracker he had lit into the air, scaring the birds off.**

"**I-Isn't that dangerous?" asked Hinata who seemed shocked.**

"**Maybe…. " shrugged Kisame, smirking. "It's normal."**

"**Nothing is normal with you guys." Ino sighed.**

"**Ino…. When are you going to marry Tobi?" asked Tobi, as Kisame and Deidara laughed. Tobi had been going on with this for a few weeks… since Kisame and Deidara told him that Ino liked him.**

"**Never!"**

"**Tobi loved pretty lady!"**

**Sakura giggled, and Hidan smirked, pulling her in closer. She as so warm…. It made him happy to just be around her. "I wouldn't love her Tobi…. She may have a disease."**

"**Ino is dying?" cried Tobi.**

**Ino's eye twitched. "No moron!" said Deidara. "She just has skank disease… Cause she is a skank." Ino punched him hard on the arm, and he winced, smirking. "feisty!"**

"**Morons…" Temari sighed.**

"**Hidan…?" He looked to Sakura and his face heated up some. Her bright green eyes glowed brightly, her smile lighting him up with just pure joy. She grasped his hand tightly, and he felt warmth just over come him. "I love you…" she said softly, so the others wouldn't hear… After all they didn't want to attract attention. But right than he didn't care.**

"**I love you too Sakura." he spoke softly, kissing her. Joy, love… those little butterflies. He felt so many things when he kissed her.**

"**EW!" Ino shouted. Hidan broke apart and the two looked to the others, as Ino glared at Deidara. Water was dripping from her blonde locks, as Deidara grinned.**

"**Oops… spilt my water…."**

"**JERK!" she screamed, splashing her bottle of water on him. He gasped, and glared, smirking. A huge water fight started, and Hidan'e eye twitched as Sakura duped water on him.**

"**You witch!" he smirked, snatching the bottle from her, dumping it on her head. She gasped, getting a new bottle, splashing him. Water flew, laughing filling the air…**

**Hidan was happy… and he wouldn't have changed any of this in the world. **


End file.
